Unbuttoned
by tinknevertalks
Summary: Just an excuse to get Helen in Nikola's pants. (Vague follow up to Buttoned in Pearls but not super important to this.) PWP.


So I finished Buttoned in Pearls and knew I needed to write this... Except in the however many years since I last wrote smut I've turned into a shambles when it comes to the subject matter. Anyways, any mistakes are mine. Enjoy, mistakes are mine (comment if you find any), and all that jazz.

* * *

"We've been here before," Nikola murmured, standing close behind Helen. Her head didn't move but her eyes stopped reading, her mouth forming a wicked smiled. "You, me, a work bench at exactly the right height..."

"Yes, but I'm not in your suit," she replied, smile firmly in place as she felt his right hand on hers.

"That could be arranged." The whisper was hot against her ear, his left hand on her waist squeezing gently.

She pressed up against him, his body hot and hard against her. "Without shredding this dress in the process?"

"Do you want me to?" he asked, the hand on her waist now splayed on her stomach, pinning her to him. Lips meandered from her ear, laying kisses down on every available piece of skin. His voice was dark velvet, low and smooth, and had Helen not been used to it she'd be a puddle of nerves on the floor. As it was, her spine was molten, her insides turned to jelly. "Helen?"

Her voice had a glistening thread of laughter woven through it. "I'm thinking." The zip down her spine was giving way, the exposed skin being kissed softly. "That defeats the purpose Nikola," she told him as those lovely lips smiled against her back.

"Getting you naked in the purpose," he told her. "The state of your clothes is neither here nor there."

"I thought the purpose was to get me into your suit," she replied, leaning her head to one side to give Nikola better access to the pulse point on her neck.

"Eh, po-tay-to, po-tah-to." His left hand stroked her stomach, his right rising from hers minutely in time with her dress butterflying away from her body.

"Your magnetic powers are so much stronger now," she remarked softly as she pulled her arms out of the escaping outfit.

"I've had reason to practice," he answered, holding her hands outstretched like a dancer, stepping back to let her move. With a gentle shimmy of her hips, a soft groan from his lips, she was naked save her underwear and high heels. "Much better," he murmured, his fingers trailing back to her body, tracing along the lines of her bra.

With a soft but sure click of her heels, she turned in his arms, breathing in the look of wonder she had come to know. "Well, Mr Tesla, I am at your mercy." She quirked an eyebrow teasingly. "Whatever will you do?"

With hooded eyes, he drank her image in - flushed skin, bright eyes, leaning coquettishly back against the desk. "I could leave you here, find you something to wear," he purred, stepping closer to her. The material of his waistcoat teased her lace covered nipples as his hand stroked the band of her knickers. "Or..."

"Or?" she breathed.

Pulling her those last few millimeters' flush against him, he kissed her, her fingers threading hard into his hair as their tongues danced. She could feel his subtle pulse – not as strong as a human's but definitely there – thrum in time to her own. She smiled against his lips, hers tingling. "Or is good."

"I wanted to do this the moment I walked into that lab," he admitted, thumb toying with her nipple as her hands worked on his buttons. He smirked, kissing beneath her ear. "Your hair up, your neck uncovered..." Another kiss on her pulse point. "That corset..."

"Torture device, I believe you mean," she replied breathlessly, her hips rolling against his as she pushed off his waistcoat. "Horrific contraptions designed to… further subjugate women," a gasp as he pinched her nipple, "as well as keep us in the roles forced upon us."

"And sometimes you miss that bound feeling," he stated, mouth hot next to her ear, hands splayed on her waist again, squeezing. "You forget, I've seen inside your wardrobe."

Her eyes narrowed before she shook her head in mirth. Smiling, she kissed him again, her insides flip flopping as his tongue licked her lips. Pushing his shirt off his shoulders, he growled as sharp fingernails scored down his spine.

Oxygen left the room, leaving only heat and a flurry of hands on skin, lips on lips, clothes pushed and pulled away. He placed her on the edge of the bench, the thud reverberating through them. There was a twin groan of pleasure when he finally entered her, one leg hooked around his hip, the heel of her shoe digging into his thigh. Helen thanked all her lucky stars that the bench was bolted to the floor as each hard thrust sent shock waves of delight through her.

Nikola muttered hot, lurid utterances against her neck, her lips, anywhere he could reach with his mouth as his hands grasped her rapidly sensitive skin. Each sweep of his thumb or tongue over her flesh filtered through her, each kiss and word adding to her wetness. Pushing her shoulders back, his mouth latched onto a nipple, laving, sucking and nibbling (so very gently) in time to their movements. Her fingernails scratched his scalp, her hands holding him to her body. Their angle, only recently learnt but thoroughly and frequently practiced, dragged Helen closer to the brink.

He was getting closer too, his breathing getting ragged as she crooned her pleasure. Each gasp, sigh and expletive laden moan shot electric sparks of desire through him.

"Please," she begged, her vowels long. He grinned, pulling his torso back and grabbing her hips, watching in awe as she rubbed her clit. Her legs would clinch around his hips with each thrust. Around each gasp she'd tell him how good he felt in her, how full she felt, begging for more.

"Are you close? Are you going to shatter around me?" he growled, nipping her lip.

The answering, "Ni- Ni-" was all he needed to hear, proud as a peacock as her orgasm tore through her, her inner muscles clenching around him to his own oblivion.

Collapsed against her, he kissed her shoulder gently. "Well..."

Helen laughed, sending aftershocks through Nikola's body. "That was a turn up for the books." She groaned. "Bed next time though, or at least somewhere softer!" She kissed his ear, his cheek, gently as both their heartbeats calmed. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

He laughed then. "Yes, but the best wines are the ones that have been aged," he kissed her lips, then looked her in the eye, "to perfection."

She quirked an eyebrow. "You think I'm perfect?" Her voice sounded a bit choked, caught off-guard by his words.

He kissed her again. "To me? Eh..."

She slapped his shoulder playfully. "Help me get dressed... Cheeky blighter."

"Are you sure? That's what got us into this situation," he reminded her, stroking her back softly.

"I'm sure I can keep my hands to myself," she informed him, her hands playing again with his spiky hair.

"I'm not sure I can," he admitted as her feet clattered back onto the floor, hissing softly when he left her warmth. "I do so like seeing you dressed, undressed, in your underwear, in my suit..."

She winked as she bent to retrieve her clothes. "Maybe later we can revisit that part of the day."

Smirking, stealing one last kiss before dressing himself, he replied, "Any excuse to get into my pants."

* * *

Gah, why is he always such a sap with me?! Here Nikola, have your teeth back!


End file.
